Tale of a Cat and a Bat
by darkwings13
Summary: Their people hated each other, their ancestors hated each other and finally, the nation of the cats and bats still hated each other. What happens when Prince Raphael decides to trick  Princess Talim into marrying him to take over the world?
1. Once Upon a Time

Darkwings13: I don't own Soul Calibur, or the characters. But I do own this story. ^^ Listen to Who Stepped on Her Tail, a Soul Calibur broken Destiny Ost while you're reading. Seriously, it's the perfect background music for this story.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were two great nations that never really got along with each other. They were in constant disagreements and wars were sadly frequent. This was to be expected since all of the rulers of the bat nation were crazy, and power hungry. On the other hand, the cat nation was a peaceful loving race and they loved nothing more than a nice afternoon nap in the sun. Their princess was named Talim and she was known everywhere for her kindness and love for soya milk. Right now, the nation was in a state of celebration for their beloved princess was going to marry Prince Yun-Seong, from the dog nation. With this marriage, they all hoped that it would bring many years of friendship, peace and happiness.<p>

Whereas the bat nation, was in a state of unease. Prince Raphael had just failed the annual king test for the fifth time already. One can rule a country without passing the test, but it made their country look weak and everyone had to continue calling him Prince Raphael instead of King Raphael. And at an age where he should've been married already, he was still single. It is sad to say that he's only been on one date in his entire life. He claims that he has high standards but that topic is still debatable.

Now, Raphael was famous for three things; his desire for world domination, his failures in romance and his insanely smart daughter. In fact, his greatest accomplishment was adopting such a genius, who eventually became his high advisor. It was thanks to her strategy that he had managed to conquer some lands from Prince Kilik, of the tiger nation. Surprisingly, Raphael had become quite skilled in battle due to the strict training his daughter had put him through and he actually became quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

One night, Prince Raphael was having daily gourmet breakfast, while the rest of his servants stood by to await his orders. He was in a very good mood that night and was quietly sipping his bloodfee while reading the daily animal kingdom newspaper. His shoulder length blonde hair shimmered in the light from the chandelier and his skin was a pale white. His red eyes moved back and forth while reading and his black bat wings moved slightly whenever he read something amusing. His dining room was richly furnished and the silver cutleries gleamed. Long red velvet curtains graced the windows and one can see a pretty white moon outside. But the relaxing atmosphere was ruined when he came across something truly horrendous in the papers because he spat the bloodfee right out. "Amy! Come quick! Something terrible has happened!"

His butterfly daughter flew into the room with a sour expression. "What is it father? Do you need help opening the jam jar again?" Her red hair was tied up by two rose hairbands and the curly pigtails stopped short at her shoulders. Wearing a fur lined purple dress, black boots and lace hose, she had adapted to the bat's nation rather gothic and fancy clothes.

He handed her the newspaper while wiping the bloodfee stain of his black shirt and black pants. His bat accessories shone silver and his green cape was still clean though. Amy glanced down at the newspaper and shook her head. "I can't read anything with your spilled bloodfee all over it."

"Marienbard! Go fetch me another newspaper. And buy me a doughnut while you're at it!" ordered Raphael.

"I really don't like you," Marienbard thought to herself. She then bowed her head low and flapped out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with a newspaper and an extra-large chocolate covered sprinkle doughnut.

"Go to page thirteen Amy." Eating the doughnut, Raphael watched as his daughter flipped through the newspaper.

"What's so important about the wedding that going to be happening between the cat princess and the dog prince father? It's not like we're going to be invited anyway."

Swallowing the rest of the doughnut, Raphael drank some bloodfruit juice before talking. "If those two get married, they'll form an alliance with each other and become much stronger… Which means they'll stopped me from taking over the world!" Raphael's face darkened as he remembered the last time the cat nation had declared war upon him since he wanted to conquer the dove nation. Curse those goody two paws! If the cat nation and the dog nation became allies, they would become a very big threat to his plans. He turned back to his daughter and said, "Therefore, we'll have to figure out a way to crash the wedding or something."

"But the wedding is going to be happening in a ten days," Amy said sourly. "And how are we going to be able to come near the place without getting clawed to death by their guards?"

"You're my advisor, I'm sure you'll figure out something." Raphael stood up and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and he flapped away, leaving a trail of chocolate sprinkles. "Be a good girl until I return Amy!"

"Sometimes, I wish he didn't adopt me," mumbled Amy as she flew away to her room. "And how can I be a good girl when I'm trying to ruin somebody's wedding?"

* * *

><p>Nine days later…<p>

"Oh my feathers!" squealed Cassandra, the dove princess of the dove nation as she looked at Talim's heels. "Those heels are gorgeous Talim!"

Sitting beside her on the bright yellow couch was Sophitia, the dove queen. She laughed and agreed with her sisters that the shoes were indeed very lovely. The small diamonds encrusted on the footwear sparkled as Talim moved her feet. "You are going to very beautiful tomorrow Talim."

Talim's ears perked up and they wiggled adorably. "You really think so Sophitia? Oh, I'm so nervous! My tail has been twitching like crazy ever since I woke up this morning." They glanced at Talim's tail, which was swishing back and forth like crazy.

Sitting on Talim's gold colored bed, the fox princess, Xianghua, let out a small giggle. "You're really quite cute at times Talim. I'm just jealous that you get to marry Yun-Seong before I get to marry Kilik."

"And this wedding is a great idea," added Cassandra brightly. "You had a crush on Yun-Seong for such a long time, and now your parents are arranging a marriage for you two. Doesn't it feel like a dream come true?"

Talim nodded happily, her two long, gold, braided pigtails swung back and forth. "Father hopes that it'll strengthen the relationship between our two countries and promote international relationships at the same time."

"I know what you mean," said Xianghua as she hopped off the bed and walked over to Talim, her bushy black fox tail trailing behind her. "My mother thinks it's still better if I marry a fox noble instead of Kilik. She's not very confident in other races marrying other species you know."

"But it's been proven that there's nothing wrong with that!" exclaim Cassandra. "The children will be normal and the only thing you really have to worry about is that each species will age differently."

"But you don't know which parent they'll take after," Sophitia said gently. "The child can either be a cat girl or a dog girl. This could lead to inheritance issues such as who will take after the throne and such. Also, the chances of having a child are apparently slimmer as well." Sophitia's white wings rustled as she leaned back against the couch. "That's why; mother wanted me to marry Rothion. Of course, I agree that it was the best decision of my life and the fact that I have two wonderful children means that I would make the same decision all over again."

"As long as my children are healthy and happy, then I'm happy," Xianghua said firmly. "And there is really no one else I would want to marry beside Kilik. I'm sure Talim would say the same thing right?"

The cat princess nodded and smiled. "There really is no other guy out there that I would want to marry besides Yun-Seong. Also, I'm doing this for my country so there is really no other option anyway."

Sophitia laughed and her green eyes sparkled. "With the two of you married, maybe the bat nation will back down for awhile."

"Ha! I highly doubt it sister. We all know that Raphael's ego is bigger than his closet. The fact that he's been improving in battle doesn't help either," stated Cassandra, amusement evident in her tone of voice. "Hey Talim, you've never met Raphael yet have you?"

Talim thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Our nation hasn't talked to the bat nation ever since my grandfather was king. I think the last time the two kings met, Raphael's grandfather ended up trying to strangle my grandfather and my grandmother had to intervene by shifting into her cat form and… let's just say Raphael's grandfather left with a lot of scratches on his face."

"But we all went to Royals Daycare when we were young," said Xianghua. "Remember? I was pretty sure you met Raphael there."

Looking upward into her memories, Talim struggled to remember.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK…<p>

In a sunlit room full of young princes and princesses, a loud voice cut through the air. "You; hand me your bottle this instant," commanded baby prince Raphael. Wearing a cape with baby bats on it and a toy crown, Raphael was sitting on the comfy red rug and toys were scattered all around him. Their owl caretaker, Olcadan, was busy trying to find Prince Lizardman, who was hiding underneath a table.

Raphael's small bat wings flapped impatiently and he repeated the command. "Hurry up and give me your bottle hairball."

Talim ignored him and continued drinking her soya milk out of her pretty milk bottle. Even though Raphael was supposedly older than her, bats live longer lives than cats so that's why he looks as young as her. Of course, different species will mature at different rates and then their appearances will stay youthful for many more years until they finally reach old age. Talim thought maybe that's why he acted so childish, demanding her pretty milk bottle.

Feeling angry that he was being ignored, Prince Raphael crawled over (he doesn't know how to walk or fly yet) and yanked the bottle out of her hand. "Ha! It's mine now!"

And with that, Talim's eyes welled up with tears and she raised her small hands to her chubby cheeks and cried. "Gimme bac my bottle!" She grabbed onto his cape and pulled.

Raphael snarled and pulled back. "Let go of my favorite cape furball!"

The two kids pulled it back and forth while the rest of the kids cheered. "Show her you mean business bat boy!" crowed Mitsurugi, the ox prince.

"Don't let go Tali! You're doing great!" cheered Xianghua.

And then the fabric ripped in half and Raphael stared at the thing in shock. "You ripped my favorite cape!"

"Bottle!" Talim shouted back.

"What is going on in here!" shouted Olcadan, carrying prince Lizardman in his arms.

Tira, the raven princess hopped over to him and began tattling on them. "It was all Talim's fault, she ripped Raphael's cape!"

But then Tira switched to her gloomy side. "No, it's all Raphael's fault. He stole her milk bottle."

Olcadan rolled his eyes and looked at Talim and Raphael. "Both of you, time out!"

Standing beside each other, facing the wall, Raphael said, "I hate you."

Talim stared at the wall, trying not to cry. She was being punished for trying to get her bottle back. What would her parents say to her once they found out she was given time out for bad behavior. All these thoughts whirled through her mind and she didn't hear Raphael.

Thinking that Talim was ignoring him again, he said, "Hey, are you listening to me?"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"Hey, are listening to us Talim?" asked Xianghua, Sophitia and Cassandra.<p>

Talim snapped out of her memories. "Yes, I'm listening."

"So did you remember anything?" asked Cassandra.

"He stole my bottle."

"What?" The three girls looked at Talim with a confused expression.

"And that's why I never returned to that daycare again."

Just then, the door to their room opened and Talim's mother popped her head in. "I'm so sorry to bother you girls, but it seems that I'll be needing alittle help setting up Talim's pre-wedding party up for tonight. The servants are alittle confused on what to do."

"I'll handle the alcohol!" Cassandra volunteered eagerly.

Sophitia let out a small chuckle and followed her sister out of the room. Waiting patiently by the door, Xianghua called out to Talim. "Come on Talim, let's go help out."

Talim smoothed down her yellow shirt with the gold clover in the middle and skipped out of the room while thinking to herself, "I'm going to be married tomorrow! Oh, nothing can possibly go wrong."

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

"Ha! Stealing these party invitations was like taking candy from a baby," laughed Raphael, holding two gleaming gold invitations in his hands.

Amy shrugged and handed him a red mask. "Put this on father, before someone recognizes you."

Putting on the mask, Raphael smiled. He was wearing an open deep V blue shirt that showed his toned and fit upper body and a leather belt was looped from one shoulder to the opposite side of his waist. A symbol adorned the back of the shirt and a pair of white pants and knee high brown boots graced his long legs. Leather gloves with metal guards were worn on his hand and a red piece of belt fabric was wrapped around his waist and it trailed a few inches down his right side. The last accessory was a simple necklace with a flat gold circle. He was dressed to party! But the blue feathers Amy stuck on his wings were starting to make them itchy. "Augh, why did you have to put so many feathers on my beautiful wings?"

"My apologies your whiny highness, but your wings were the perfect giveaway." Amy's purple butterfly wings fluttered in annoyance. "Dad, you really need to act more kingly."

"But I'm not king yet," said Raphael.

"That's because you failed the traditional king test five times already."

Raphael didn't know how to respond to that so he merely flew away and headed to the Talim's castle, where the cat king and queen were hosting a very big party to celebrate Talim's last night here before she moved away with her husband after the wedding.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:If anyone has any suggestions as to what animals other Soul Calibur characters should be, feel free to tell me. ^^<p> 


	2. Crash The Cat's Party

At the magnificent ball room of the cat palace…

"You're certainly one lucky guy Yun-Seong," laughed Kilik good humoredly. "My dear cousin Talim is the cutest and sweetest cat around. If you make her cry, you'll have to answer to the tiger nation."

Yun-Seong knew that Kilik was joking with him and he nodded. "If she does cry, it'll be tears of happiness my good man."

Maxi, the prince of the peacocks strode over to them and grinned. "Yo guys, when's the party going to start?"

"When Talim finishes dressing up," answered Yun-Seong. "I think it should be pretty soon though."

Maxi nodded and admired his beautiful tail for like the zillionth time that night. "I understand perfectly. If only she had my beautiful feathers, she would look good in anything." He then let out a dramatic sigh. "But it's sure difficult being naturally beautiful. These feathers don't preen themselves you know."

Kilik and Yun-Seong looked at each other and shook their heads. The day Maxi can stop talking about himself, is the day the world will end. "Hey look! The princess is here!" one of the aristocats shouted out excitedly.

Everyone turned their attention to the head of the stairs and quieted down as Talim appeared. She smiled prettily at the crowd and slowly began descending downwards and her lovely gold dress shimmered as she moved.

"Father, the princess is here. Will you stop eating already?" Amy whispered to Raphael and she tugged on his wing. They were standing by the buffet table and Raphael was busy shoveling food down his throat.

He stopped stuffing his face with shish-kabobs for a moment to glance at the cat princess and his eyes widened as he saw her. "Wow! That dress must cost a fortune!" he thought to himself. Busy calculating how much the dress was worth, he choked on his food and his loud hacking coughs penetrated the silence.

Everyone turned around to glare at the guy who was ruining the moment and Amy rolled her eyes at her father. Great… They were attracting everyone's attention. Just great. Amy pounded on her father's back and a piece of meat that was lodged in his throat flew out of his mouth.

"Ewww…." said the crowd of people. They turned their attention back to Talim and everyone went, "Ahhh…." As prince Yun-Seong gave Talim a brief kiss on the cheeks.

Clapping for everyone's attention, the cat king cleared his throat to make an important announcement. His queen stood beside him and Talim's grandmother was with them as well. In a loud voice, he said, "Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate my daughter's last night at home before she becomes a married woman tomorrow." Talim's mother let out a few emotional tears.

The king gave his wife a brief pat on the back before saying, "I want all of you to enjoy yourselves tonight and have fun. If you see my daughter walk by tonight, be sure to give her some words of wisdom and tell her how great she is."

Hearing that, Talim blushed and said, "Please father, you're embarrassing me."

Talim's grandmother laughed. "Oh my little one. You're grown up so fast. Are you going to miss this old cat when you're gone?"

"Of course I will!" And Talim hugged her grandmother. "I'll miss you all very much."

Her grandmother stroked her soft hair and nodded. "I'll miss you too little one. Now…" She turned to Yun-Seong and said, "I'm placing my granddaughter in your hands young man. If anything happens to her, I'll give you a spanking you'll never forget." And she held out her ancient cane.

But Yun-Seong was used to Talim's grandmother humor and he knew that she was joking so he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way gran-gran. So, can we party now?"

Talim's grandmother laughed and said, "Let's party then you whipper snappers."

Everyone cheered and they went wild as Catty Perry started singing. Kilik walked up to Talim and said, "May I have the first dance cousin?"

"Okay," Talim chirped cheerfully as she walked onto the dance floor with Kilik.

Raphael pushed through the crowd to find the cat princess but it was proving to be a rather difficult task. And as a side note, he wishes Batoncé was playing the music instead. Especially that new song, Bats Runs the World. He finally saw her finishing up a dance with Kilik and he stepped forward. But then a rather big obstacle blocked his path. I.E, her grandmother. "Well now, how about a dance with the finest cat in town young man."

Raphael thought he was going to gag for a moment. "Er, my apologies madame, but I was hoping for a chance to dance with ze belle princesse Talim."

Talim's grandmother smiled and her sharp cat teeth flashed. "Sure you can dance with my granddaughter, after our dance first." And she dragged him off with her. For some strange reasons, she was getting a bad vibe from this weird bluebird man. Now, after living for so long, she placed great faith in her instincts so she was quite determined on preventing this guy from coming anywhere near Talim.

Drinking another nectar drink from the buffet table, Amy looked around for her father and when she saw him, her eyes widened. Raphael was being spun around like a crazy top by Talim's grandmother and they were starting to attract quite a crowd. "Haha! Now that's what I call a dance!" laughed Prince Maxi.

"Woah, that's pretty… wow," stated Xianghua numbly. "I didn't think Talim's grandmother still had that much spunk in her."

Yun-Seong nodded. "Tal's grandmother can be… very energetic at times. But I've always thought that was because of her daily catnip medications."

Beside him, Cassandra was alittle more interested in Raphael. "Ooohh, who's that cutie? I don't remember any cute bluebird being invited."

Sophitia shrugged. "This is a pretty big party, I'm sure there are lots of people we don't know who are here."

On the dance floor, Raphael accidently slammed into Talim since her grandmother was still spinning him around like crazy. Talim turned around and her eyes widened. "Grandma! What are you doing?" She noticed that the tall guy her grandmother was dancing had just dropped to the floor and he looked kinda green…

"I must not puke. I must not puke. I must not…. Aughh…" groaned Raphael as he struggled to hold in the food he had just stuffed his face with at the buffet table.

Her grandmother put on an innocent expression. "Oh, I was just dancing around with this bluebird. It seems that he's not much of a dancer though."

Just then Cassandra rushed forward and whispered something into Talim's ear. The cat princess smiled and said, "Grandma, how about you let someone else dance with this fine gentleman for a bit."

"Oh, alright," replied her grandmother. She turned to Yun-Seong and motioned for him to come over. "Yun boy, come here and escort your soon to be grandmother in law to the buffet table. I think I'll have some sushi."

"Of course gran-gran," laughed Yun-Seong as he escorted her away.

Feeling sure that he was no longer in danger of throwing up, Raphael stood up and gave Talim a fake smile. "Zank you. You were very kind to have gotten me out of that situtaion ma petite. Would it be too much to ask for a-"

"Dance? I would love to," gushed Cassandra as she rushed over and took Raphael's outstretched hand. Turning to Talim, she said, "You don't mind, do you Talim?"

Cassandra's white wings fluttered with eagerness and Talim laughed sweetly. "No problem, I'll go dance with Maxi for a bit then. You two lovebirds have fun." And Talim walked away with her gold tail swishing behind her.

"No! I was so close to having that little hairball in my hands," thought Raphael angrily. But then again, he can't proceed to that step until Amy completed her task so he merely said to Cassandra, "Er… Very well my lady. Let us dance then."

Cassandra thought to herself, "Score! Maybe my wedding won't be so far away either."

* * *

><p>"Now where can it be?" thought Amy as she looked around the palace big garden. The guards didn't pay her much notice since it looked like she just wanted to go outside for a few moments of fresh air and quiet. Since she was a butterfly girl, they didn't think it very suspicious that she went to the gardens. "She probably wants to be near the flowers," said one of the guard.<p>

But in reality, Amy was looking around for… catnip. "It must be here somewhere," mumbled Amy as she flew around and searched. Finally, she spotted the plants growing beside some red roses and she swooped down low and grabbed a handful. From her pocket, she took out some sleeping poweder and grinned. Ducking behind a tree to make sure no one was looking, she ground the catnip into powder form. Sprinkling it one her left wing, she sprinkled the sleeping powder on her right wing. "Part 2 of the plan, check." With the sleeping and catnip powder combined, the party animals will have no choice but to fall for sure.

* * *

><p>"Zat was a lovely dance my lady, but you've already had three dances with me. May I go and ask someone else for a dance now?" asked Raphael, maintaining his fake accent and manners.<p>

Cassandra shook her head vehemently. "But, I really like this song that's playing. How about just one more dance?"

"Uhh… how about I get you a drink first? Oui?" And Raphael tried to pull away from her. Finally, she relented and he ran for the buffet table. "Whew, that was close," mumbled Raphael. But then, someone tapped his boots. Raphael bent down, lifted up the table's cloth and saw Amy hiding underneath it. "There you are Amy. Is part three ready?"

"Yes father," replied Amy. She pointed to her wings which was sparkling from the glittery powders of the catnip and her own sleeping concoction. "Our soldiers should have the ship ready for us when we make our escape so for now, just act normal while I carry out the next part of the plan." Amy pulled the table cloth back down and got out from under the table.

Raphael watched as his daughter flapped around and small sprinkles of powder drifted down on the unsuspecting people underneath.

"Achoo!" sneezed Xianghua, who was dancing with Kilik. "Do you smell something Kilik?"

A bit of the catnip powder landed on him and he shook his head dizzily. The catnip didn't have much effects on a tiger but it still affected him to some degree. "Well… I have a rather pleasant feeling tinkling down my arms," Kilik said dreamily. But then he shook his head. "What is wrong with me?"

"Oh, it feels so nice," yawned one of the aristocats.

"I agree with you," replied another cat noble. They dropped to the floor and let their cat instincts take over as they begin rolling around lazily.

Raphael watched with delight as the non-cat people fell asleep while the cat people felt the effects of the catnip.

"Talim, are you alright?" asked Yun-Seong worriedly as he held Talim in his arms.

"Meow?" she looked at him with dreamy eyes and rubbed her cheeks.

"Aha!" Raphael grabbed a plate of sandwiches, ran over and dumped it on Yun-Seong's head. He quickly snatched Talim and held her in his arm triumphantly. "Yes! I've done it! I've captured the cat princess!"

"Who are you? Let go of my daughter this instant," commanded Talim's father weakly as his vision began getting blurry.

Maxi joined in. "I thought you bluebirds were pretty cool, but it looks like I was wrong."

"You fools. I'm no bluebird. It is I, prince Raphael Sorel of the Bat nation!" Raphael ripped off the fake blue feathers in one swoop. "Ouch!"

Everyone grimaced. "That wasn't very smart," said Sophitia.

"Be quiet, I''m the one who's in charge here!" said Raphael as he took off his red mask. "Now, bow down before me!"

"I don't think so," snarled Yun-Seong as he, Kilik, Maxi, Cassandra, Xianghua and Sophitia surrounded him. "It's six against one. I know your battle abilities are pretty legendary but there's no way you can win this fight. Let Talim go before I bite your butt off."

"Guess again," Amy replied smugly as she flew over their heads. Lots of the powders dropped down on their heads and she landed beside her father. "You guys should be taking a trip to lalala land in a few seconds."

"There's no way I'll… zzzz…" and Maxi dropped down.

"Darn it… zzzz," and Cassandra fell down as well.

"Let go of my cousin you…. Zzzzz," Kilik drifted off to sleep and collasped on the floor.

Yun-Seong struggled to stay awake but he he had no strength left as he fell to the floor on one knee.

Raphael laughed victoriously as they all dropped down before him. "Muhahaha! It feels good to be victorious for once." Facing the cat king, Raphael said, "Now, if you care for your daughter's safety, you'll form an alliance with me and help me take over the world."

"That will never happen you evil man," replied Talim's mother. "We will never do that."

"You're not worried that I'll kill her?" asked Raphael.

"You can't do that. She's a princess," groaned one of the cat nobles. "The entire world will be after your wings if you kill her."

Raphael thought about it for a moment and he had to admit that the cat dude was right. It was considered a heinous crime to kill anyone from the royal family from any nation. Not even his status as prince would be able to protect him from the wrath of the Grand Animal Court. But then a brilliant idea hit him and he laughed evilly. "Muhahaha. Yes, you're right about that. But… if you're going to use the law against me, I'll just throw it back at you." He smoothed his hair in a dramatic fashion and said, "The law says that if a prince and princess from a different nation was to be married, then both nations must form an alliance and aid each other no matter what happens. Therefore…" He pointed to Talim in his arms and announced,"I will marry your daughter and then you'll have no choice but to join forces with me. Muhahaha! Ouch!"

Talim's grandmother had just thrown her ancient cane at Raphael and it hit him on the head. "Not while I'm still alive you don't! Your plan will never work!" But the effects of the catnip was strong and that was all she could do as she dropped to the ballroom floor as well.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Raphael mockingly.

"If you forcibly marry my granddaughter, you'll be cursed!" answered Talim's grandmother in a loud voice. "It's an ancient curse passed down from many generation that says that if a member of our royal family is forced into an unhappy marriage, his or her spouse will be hit with bad luck, terrible catastrophes and boils."

Raphael paled when he heard that and he turned to Amy and whispered, "Is it true?"

Amy looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. "Well, I think I did read somewhere that the royal cat family did have some kind curse that supposedly struck down your great great great great great super great grandmother when she tried the same thing you're attempting to do father."

"That's right," said Talim's grandmother, her tail swishing back and forth angrily. "If you know what's good for you sonny, I suggest you drop my little Talim and leave at once."

"Ha! Do you think I'll believe an old cat and her silly bedtime stories and myths?" Raphael said arrogantly. "Nothing will get in the way of my plans to take over the world for me and my daughter, not even some non-existant curse. Bon au revoir losers, I'll send you a letter when my wedding is over. Amy, let's go!" Raphael spread his black wings and headed for an open window with Talim slung over his shoulders and Amy flying behind him.

"No… Talim… I can't let this happen!" thought Yun-Seong. With his determination and resolve, he used that last bit of his energy to shift into his dog form. Charging forward, the large canine leaped into the air and bit Raphael's butt.

"AAAHHHH! LET GO OF MY BUTT THIS INSTANT YOU WRETCHED DOG!"

Amy flew over to help her father and she kicked Yun-Seong's snout. The dog prince let go with a wounded yelp and fell down.

"Quickly Amy, before more of these insane people attack!" shouted Raphael as he and Amy flew away into the night. But everyone could see Raphael's boxers which had little baby bats on it as he flew away.

Yun-Seong crawled over to the window and howled up at the moon.

After all that commotion, Talim had regained her senses and she began to panic. "Let me go! My wedding is tommorrow! Let me go this instant you evil man!"

"Be quiet, you're spoiling this beautiful night view with your racket," said Raphael as he flapped away even faster. "If you don't shut up, I'll drop you."

Panicking and frightful of heights, Talim raised her hand and sharp claws extended outward. In her fear, she stabbed them downward.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's my butt you have your claws on you mangy cat! What is wrong with you people!"

Talim began screaming as well. "I WANT TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU! YOU'RE A BAD MAN AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING SOMETHING SO MEAN BUT I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!"

Amy flew after them and watched as the two screamed and shouted at each other. They were so loud that people in the streets below them looked up and pointed. Sighing, Amy returned her attention to her the screaming duo. "Well… The wedding between my father and the cat princess is sure to be interesting…"

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, I'm so not going to be updating this story until my other two Soul Calibur story is finished. I mean, there's no way I'm going to work on all three since that's like impossible. But hopefully, I'll update before you lovely ladies and gentleman have grey hair. The good news is that my Returning to a Destined Journey story will soon be finished because I have the entire thing planned out already. I just need to type it out. So until god knows how long, farewell my beloved readers.<p> 


End file.
